Luke Skywalker
Jedi Master Luke Skywalker was the son of Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala, and the older twin brother of Leia Organa Solo. A celebrated pilot and leader, Skywalker was most famous for destroying the first Death Star and for killing both Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine, which led to the eventual downfall of the Galactic Empire, until its rebirth in 8 ABY. He was one of the greatest heros in the Rebel Alliance, and later became an influential, widely known member of the New Republic and a prominent Jedi Master. Trained in the ways of the Force by Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda, Skywalker turned away from the life of a soldier, establishing a New Jedi Order that would serve as guardians and peacekeepers in the New Republic. Biography Early Life (19 BBY–4 ABY) :Main articles: Luke Skywalker's Early Life, Luke Skywalker during the Galactic Civil War Establishing a Legacy (4 ABY–9 ABY) With the Sith eradicated from the galaxy, Skywalker set out to create a new Jedi Order. He used Tatooine to establish his Jedi Praxeum, where potential Jedi students gathered to learn in the ways of the Force. One of Skywalker's earliest students was Jessalyn Valios. The students at the academy started to grow, and the new Jedi Order once again seemed to be in full swing. But, darkness was once again beginning to move in on the light. Palpatine had a number of Force-sensistive servants, including Emperor's Hands and his Dark Side Adepts, and one such Adept was Lord Sabbath. Powerful in the ways of the Dark Side, Sabbath worked under the Interim Ruling Council, the remnants of the fledging Empire, and set out to eradicate the newly resurgent Jedi. Sabbath apprehended Han Solo on Etti IV during the Battle of Etti IV, the largest confrontation between the New Republic and the Imperial remnants since Endor. Sabbath set in motion a plan to kill Skywalker by traveling to Palanhi with Solo in tow, using the New Republic general as bait to lure Skywalker into a duel. On Palanhi, Luke and his sister, Leia, who was undergoing Jedi training herself, confronted the Dark Lord and engaged in lightsaber combat. The fight ended in a stalemate, however, and Sabbath fled - allowing Solo to later be rescued by the Republic. Sabbath later kidnapped Jessalyn Valios, Luke's future apprentice, and lured Luke aboard his corvette, The Ummagumma. Luke rescued Jessalyn and fought Sabbath, losing his prosthetic right hand in the process. But Luke prevailed, impaling the Dark Lord through his rib cage. Dying, the Dark Lord activated his ship's self-destruct; Luke escaped with Jessalyn moments before the ship exploded, killing the Dark Lord for good. The new Jedi Order continued to swell. In 6 ABY, a new threat faced to the Republic with the rise of Bacharan Valak, a Force-strong Imperial warlord who threatened to reunite the Empire. In 7 ABY, Jessalyn Valios, Skywalker's most prominent student, was kidnapped by Valak's Noghri agents on Tatooine. Luke, determined to rescue his apprentice, travelled to Todell with his ally, Mara Jade, a former Emperor's Hand, and faked his death, allowing him to infiltrate the Empire. He tracked his apprentice down to Venixun, where after a confrontation with Imperial agents and Valak's Noghri, Luke destroyed Valak's palace and rescued Jessalyn. Just a few months later, however, in the wake of the Battle of Pride-1, Luke was captured while infiltrating Pride-1, then named OS Redemption by the Empire. He was brought before Valak on Venixun, where Valak, with his mastery of the Dark Side, stripped Skywalker of his connection to the Force. Without the Force, Skywalker was rendered helpless, and was at the mercy of the Dark Lord. Fortunately for Luke, a New Republic Special Forces team, led by Lando Calrissian, infiltrated Venixun and rescued Skywalker. Afterwards, Luke set about on the long process of regaining his powers. In 8 ABY, Skywalker's student, Valios, was defeated by Lara Grayson on Bonadan, and would not be seen for many years. Also around this time, Skywalker's school on Tatooine was infiltrated by Etrigan, a young man under the influence of Emperor Valak, with subconscious ordered embedded into his mind to destroy the Praxeum - and to kill all the Jedi. Death of a Legacy (9 ABY–13 ABY) In 9 ABY, Emperor Valak introduced his Death Star III to the galaxy, destroying both Sluis Van and Gastus IV, as well as capturing Dac and Coruscant. Dark times were once again looming over the galaxy, and Etrigan, who had successfully integrated himself into the Academy, finally executed his plan - the Third Jedi Purge began, ending with the destruction of Skywalker's Academy and the death of many students. With Skywalker's Jedi Order on the verge of collapse, and the return of the Sith, the galaxy was once again plunged into darkness. Jessalyn Valios escaped from her stasis under Valak's captivity, and the Death Star III was eventually destroyed during the Third Battle of Sluis Van. Valak himself later disappeared from the galactic spotlight, and the Sith once again seemed vanquished from the galaxy. Darth Pain disguised her true identity and endeared herself to Luke and they shared a few adventures before the Lady of the Sith made her move and captured the Jedi Master, encasing him in opalite. This "statue" made its way to Corellia, where other members of the Order had setup a small headquarters. Once he had been liberated, Skywalker was near death, and Jessalyn Valios nearly gave her life in her effort to save him. Later, Darth Pain made an attempt at resurrecting the Sith, but was cut down by Darth Malus and his apprentice. Other Sith fell around this time, including Morganna Tazecks. Simon Sezirok and Cort Stasus had, for all intents and purposes, disappeared from the galaxy. Skywalker set about rebuilding the Order once more. The Sith Reborn (14 ABY–15 ABY) After a botched attempt at rescuing the prisoners on Chandrila after its occupation by the Empire, Skywalker would later play an important role in the rescue of Han Solo from Venixun, after his attempted execution at the hands of the Empire. However, the Dark Side had been reborn, in the form of a new Dark Lord of the Sith known only as a new Emperor Slowly, members of Skywalker's Jedi Order began to fall into traps set by the Emperor. The first was Lannah Hoj, who was driven to insanity by a Sith stone and enslaved to the Emperor's will. The Emperor captured Luke personally, forcing him into a torturous state of hibernation. Then, he employed the bounty hunter, Boba Fett, to capture the rest of Luke's students. Once the Emperor's work was done, he released Luke from the prison. Luke returned to Coruscant to find the Basilica destroyed and almost all of his students gone. Yet the Jedi Order was preserved, with the Basilica's younglings and artifacts safely sequestered in a safe location under the care of Masters Aurejin and Valios. It was time to rebuild the Order, and Luke went on a long journey to rescue those who'd been captured, and heal those who'd suffered under the Emperor's power. .]] Rebuilding an Order (15 ABY -17 ABY) Luke put his students, Ai'kani and Brandis, on an intense training regimen. Once Ai'kani's lightsaber was completed, the pair set off with Rook Barnsdale for Nar Shaddaa, and rescued Sabrina Rheatis from Galla the Hutt. Sabrina had been frozen in carbonite, and once released from the carbon freeze, she remained in a comatose state, having been deeply affected by the Emperor's dark side power. The challenges were only to get more difficult. Lannah Hoj, now reinstated as a Jedi Knight, was to face a Senate Hearing and preliminary trial for war crimes committed during her servitude under the Sith. Of focus was the Base Delta Zero of Grinndal, in which she withheld information from the New Republic Military. Luke had to speak tactfully about the new Sith threat, so as not to throw the New Republic into a panic. His testimony spared Lannah from a court martial, but she was expelled from the military and demoted to the rank of Jedi Apprentice. Not long after this, Brandis would once again be captured by the Empire, this time by Grand Admiral Danik Kreldin. Luke took a team of Jedi to Guritsan, and conducted a rescue operation to get Finian back from Imperial clutches. With Brandis back in their hands, the Jedi would have to face the war brought to Coruscant at the end of the Imperial Blitzkrieg. Facing an economic crisis brought by the Empire's blockade, the Senate was tearing into pieces over diplomatic indecision. Luke would go on to plan a definitive relief operation with the New Republic Military Command Staff, called Operation Shado Kolpo. The Operation was as much a success as it was a failure. While it curbed the economic crisis to a large margin, it also suffered massive military casualties, eventually forcing it to end. The Empire's time to strike had arrived. The Imperial Retribution of Coruscant began when one of the Emperor's agents revealed himself as having infiltrated the Senate. His bombing of the Senate launched the Empire's offensive. Luke served in many capacities during the conflict, and escaped from Coruscant during the New Republic's tactical withdrawal, having been temporarily blinded during a duel with the Emperor's agent. While the New Republic retreated to Dac and began handling millions of refugees from Coruscant, Luke was part of an operation to find a new home for the New Republic Government and the refugees from Coruscant. During this time, he was part of a Jedi rescue operation that discovered the Nyarikan Safeway, which paved the road for the New Republic to make the move to Ord Mantell. In late 15 ABY, Luke began construction on a New Jedi Temple in New Alderaan. Its construction was completed around mid-16 ABY, and was to serve as a new headquarters for the growth and strength of the Jedi Order. Its completion came at the perfect time, as the Force began revealing an astounding volume of Force Sensitives to the Jedi Order. In response, Luke activated a priority mandate to seek out, recruit, and train these emerging Force Sensitives. The New Jedi Temple began to see its empty halls filled, and Luke was bogged down with teaching, instructing, and guiding the many new members of his Jedi Order. By the end of 17 ABY, Luke decided that it was time to re-instate the Jedi Council, and reluctantly took upon himself the title of Grand Master. aboard The Wheel in 18 ABY.]] A War of Many Fronts (18 ABY - Present) 18 ABY would see a new era in the Jedi Order, as it continued to grow and strengthen. The Jedi were prepared to begin battling with the forces of evil in a new way, and their enemies knew it well. Following a visitation from the elusive Emperor, NRCS Viscount returned with two influential persons aboard - Jan Dodonna and Danik Kreldin, rescued from the hands of the Sith Empire. After revealing the truth about Palpatine, Darth Vader, and the origins of the Galactic Empire to Kreldin, he would serve as a witness to his defense in an open trial before the New Republic Senate. In the course of this, Luke and Leia publicly revealed that their father, Anakin Skywalker, was in fact the feared Darth Vader, along with all of the details they had gathered about the elusive trickery of Emperor Palpatine. Many of the New Republic's citizenry hailed them for their bravery in admitting this truth, and it served to open the eyes of many who held hatred for Imperial defectors like Danik Kreldin. The Jedi Council enacted a number of initiatives designed to strengthen the defense against the Force-wielding powers of the Sith Empire. Luke would begin working with comrades within the New Republic Defense Force, such as Admiral Ackbar, Wrista Ipex, and Ranma Hoshiakarui, in an effort to cross-train Jedi with military servicebeings. This effort was designed to teach Jedi Knights how to interact within the military hierarchy, essentially putting them through "basic training", while also educating NRDF servicebeings about the Dark Side of the Force, and the strategies employed by Sith and their sevants. During the time, Luke and Ranma began to grow closer as friends. The efforts, while young, would pay off during the upcoming engagements at Chazwa and Nak Shimor. Luke and his new apprentice, Javin Mitali, both played important roles during the defense of Nak Shimor, in bringing down two of the Empire's World Devastators. Luke's life was saved at Nak Shimor by a brave fighter pilot named Lance Corbet. Luke's friendship with Ranma blossomed into a full blown relationship after she wrecked during a swoop race at the wheel. While hiding out on the wheel so that Ranma might recover from her injuries, they encounter Drax Rendolen, who confronted a number of Jedi inside Dean's Dantooine Grille. The fight was brutal, with Rendolen wielding a newfound power in the dark side of the Force and poisoning Jessalyn with a dastardly Sith venom. As time wore on, Luke was able to help Jessalyn to cope with and cease the progression of the venom, until Rendolen himself was captured by Jessalyn herself, and her new apprentice, Lyra. Luke warned Drax about the consequences of his actions, and had him moved to an underwater prison on Dac, which Drax would eventually be rescued from. Luke's next adventure found him on Thyferra, searching for a missing NRI agent named Riyan Lockheart. Using some clever negotiating techniques, they get Lockheart back and head for home. Not long afterward, the Empire sought to see its revenge for Nak Shimor by attacking Toprawa and unleashing genocide on its citizens. The Jedi rushed in to help, and Luke was able to negotiate a cease fire and withdrawal of the Imperial troops with Imperial Captain Sesten Delamont. Family, Allies, Enemies, Contacts This list isn't meant to be inclusive by any stretch of the imagination. It's meant as a way for Luke players to keep a scorecard as to who is whom and how Luke would react to them. Family (by blood or choice) *Anakin Skywalker (deceased) *Leia Organa Solo *Han Solo *Jacen and Jaina Solo *Anakin Solo *Chewbacca Close Friends *Lando Calrissian *Wedge Antilles *Jessalyn Valios - The first Jedi to join the New Jedi Order, Jessalyn and Luke have been close friends ever since. *Ranma Hoshiakarui - A former NRDF fighter pilot, Luke and Ranma became intimate in 18 ABY. *Siren Delamont - A former NRDF Naval Commander, with whom Luke developed a close trust and friendship. *Javin Mitali *Wrista Ipex *Ti'Ilandria De-Inaris *Threepio and Artoo Allies *Jared Starwind *Badiri Nzuri *Ackbar *Ian Inrokana *Danik Kreldin - While not entirely trusted due to his past, Danik Kreldin has recently come to assist the New Republic, and Luke has come to respect him after witnessing his reaction to learning the truth about Palpatine. *Nitisha Lazure - A mercenary and former Sith ally, Luke has recently been working to repair damaged relationships with she and her friends. *Carnylla Distayre Enemies *The Emperor - A Sith Lord ruling the Empire and opposing the freedoms of all of his citizens. *Tyler Damion - Darth Malign is an enemy simply due to his being a Sith Lord and leader of the so-called Sith Empire. *Drax Rendolen - Formerly an ally (and NRI Director), Drax betrayed the New Republic in 18 ABY and absconded to the Sith Empire. *Xac Starfire - While not an enemy according to Luke, Xac considers the Jedi and Republic as betrayers of the Ubese, and hates Luke. Contacts OOC Information Luke is currently played by SW1 Kyle, who has played the following characters on Star Wars MUSH: * Skeezix * Kyle Senesca * Korynn Fleming Previous players who played Luke: * Tyler Damion@SW1 * Jessalyn@SW1 * Kepone Roleplay logs involving Luke: * Luke Skywalker on the roleplay logs page. * Chronological list of Luke's Roleplay Logs. Journal Luke's Journal - A summary of Luke's RP scenes. ---- Skywalker, Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker, Luke Category:Administrators (Current) Skywalker, Luke Skywalker, Luke